Football and basketball are highly popular spectator sports. While each of these sports are very different from one another, e.g., they each have very different scoring techniques, there are certain similarities between the games as well, such as the movement of the ball back and forth across the field of play.
Therefore, due to the popularity of each of these sports, it is desirable to develop a game that combines some of the similarities and differences of these games, which are the most popular aspects of football and basketball, and also showcases the athletic skills of individuals playing the game.